No juegues con Luxord
by SakuraTsukishiro94
Summary: Luxord es un obsesivo con las apuestas y los juegos de asar por lo que los miembros de la Organizacion XIII no se salvaran de esta.Lean y descubran como sufren los miembros de la organizacion y como o quizas maten a Luxord. XD
1. Capitulo 1 El caso del miembro Nº II

**NO JUEGUES CON LUXORD**

Luxord es el miembro Nº X de la Organización XIII usa la suerte y los juegos de asar como arma contra sus enemigos y sincorazon, pero nadie dijo si era así con los demás miembros de la Organización. En estos capítulos se mostrara lo que les paso a los miembros de la Organización XIII después de jugar con la suerte. Algo que no olvidaran por mucho tiempo.

**Capitulo 1**

**El caso del miembro Nº II**

Xigbar el miembro Nº II de la Organización nunca pensaba que algo malo le podría pasar y menos ocasionado por Luxord, pero ocurrió y lo peor fue que perdió mas de lo que hubiera ganado.

Su peor día comenzó en un día completamente tranquilo en el castillo de la Organización XIII, donde Xigbar estaba en su habitación totalmente tranquilo mientras limpiaba sus armas, pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando algo o ALGUIEN se acercaba.

Luxord había entrado a su cuarto.

-¿Que es lo que estas haciendo Xigbar?-Pregunta curioso Luxord una vez entrado en el cuarto de Xigbar.

-Estoy limpiando mis Arrowguns-Responde tranquilo Xigbar mientras sigue limpiando sus armas sentado en su cama.

-Que aburrido, ¿no quieres jugar con la suerte Xigbar?-Pregunta Luxord mientras intenta considerablemente que Xigbar acepte jugar contra él, "solo para entretenerse".

-¿Jugar a que?

-Al poker, pero hay que hacerlo mas interesante, ¿Que te parece Xigbar?

-No tengo idea de cómo vas a hacerlo mas interesante, pero aun así me intriga, ¿Como vas a hacerlo mas interesante Luxord?-Pregunta curioso Xigbar mientras dejaba de lado sus armas.

-Apostando, que otra cosa

-¿De cuanto es la apuesta Luxord?-Pregunta un serio Xigbar.

-No es nada en particular, solo que TÚ apueste tus Arrowguns-Declara Luxord mientras señala las ya nombradas armas de Xigbar que se encontraba en la cama.

-Ni de coña, además ¿que es lo que vas a apostar Luxord?, tiene que ser algo sumamente valioso como para que quieras que yo apueste mis Arrowguns-Comento Xigbar enfadado porque Luxord queria que apostara algo mas que serio.

-Apostare lo que son mis cartas y dejare de apostar contigo y para variar te invitare a una cena donde podras comerte todo lo que quieras sin importar que tan costoso sea-Dice Luxord mientras señalaba lo que son sus terminos en su apuesta.

-No vale lo suficiente como para apostar mis Arrowguns-Declara molesto Xigbar.

-Entonces que te parece si apuesto este localizador de objetos computarizado-Dice Luxord mientras enseña lo que estaba apostando lo cual deja a un Xigbar sorprendido y maravillado.

-¿¡D-DE DONDE LO HAS CONSEGUIDO!-Grito Xigbar histerico mientras señalaba el localizador que Luxord estaba apostando.

-Lo consegui en la Orfebrería y sabes algo son muy difíciles de conseguir, tuve mucha suerte porque es el ultimo que existe-Comenta Luxord mientras miraba la cara de Xigbar cuando le dijo acerca de que es el ultimo en existencia lo que lo hacia mas que feliz ver su cara de sorprendido.

-O.o …(Xigbar)

-Esta bien apuesto mis Arrowguns por ESE localizador-Dice Xigbar mientras ponía sus armas en la mesa donde iba a ser el juego de poker.

-Un momento Xigbar, he cambiado de opinión, ahora la apuesta será, además de apostar tus Arrowguns también deberás de usar estas pistolas como armas, y por si fuera poco también deberás de desordenar y tomar las cosas de la habitación de Xaldin, Vexen, y Lexaeus sin negación alguna.

-Eso no era parte de la apuesta-Responde enojado Xigbar mientras intentaba imaginar las cosas que le harían a él si fuera a pasar.

-Lo siento Xigbar pero el que empezó esta apuesta fui yo, y soy el que tiene mas derecho de cambiar de opinión acerca de las cosas que se van a apostar.

-…¬¬ (Xigbar)

-Y si no estas de acuerdo con los nuevos términos de la apuesta Xigbar, entonces no tendré otra opción que dejar la apuesta y el juego de poker y de una vez por todas tirar este localizador que no me sirve para nada-Declara Luxord mientras se iba hacia la puerta para salir con el localizador en la mano.

-Espera Luxord-Hablo Xigbar para detenerlo.

-¿Que pasa Xigbar?-Pregunta Luxord simulando que esta sorprendido.

- Acepto los nuevos términos de la apuesta… apostare mis Arrowguns y si pierdo usare esas pistolas de ahora en adelante y desordenare y tomare las cosas de la habitación de Xaldin, Vexen y Lexaeus.

-Pero si yo gano tendrás que darme ese localizador de objetos computarizado aunque te guste o no.

-¿Que dices Luxord, aceptas o no?

-Acepto con todo gusto, ahora que comience el ¡JUEGO!

Después de 10 minutos

-Gracias por los Arrowguns, Xigbar.

-Como puede perder un simple juego de poker, y para el colmo perdí MIS ARROWGUNS

-Ahora como voy a pelear…T-T

-Ah! Xigbar por poco se me olvida, toma tus nuevas armas, de ahora en adelante usaras estas- Muestra unas pistolas gemelas de juguete con municiones de dardos** (NA: No se que pensaran ustedes pero, no puedo soportar ver a Xigbar luchar con dardos, no se que como se me ocurrió pero me gusto ****XD****)**

-¡Luxord tu nunca me dijiste que las pistolas serian de juguete!-Dice inmediatamente Xigbar mientras empezaba a enojarse cada vez mas.

-¿Enserio no te lo dije Xigbar? Creo que se olvido decirte luego de verte tan decidido por ese localizador, pero eso es lo de menos.

-Ahora lo que importa es que debes cumplir con la otra parte de la apuesta, Xigbar.

-… ¬¬, _no sabes cuento te odio Luxord_-Piensa Xigbar en su mente mientras intenta matarlo con la mirada.

(…)

Luxord hizo que Xigbar cumpliera con la otra parte del trato. Primero Xigbar empezó con el cuarto de Xaldin, cuando entro empezó inmediatamente a desordenarlo y como lo prometio agarro su almohada favorita… para su mala suerte Xaldin había regresado de su misión mas temprano que antes, por lo que cuando vio a Xigbar tomar su almohada favorita empezó a aventar sin ningún cuidado su lanzas hacia Xigbar. Por suerte Xigbar logro escapar de todas las lanzas de Xaldin y salir con vida con la almohada.

En el caso de ir al cuarto de Vexen todo pasaba normal Vexen no estaba así que era muy buena oportunidad para desordenar el cuarto **(NA: No es que lo haga porque quiere sino que tiene que hacerlo porque ¡tiene que hacerlo!, de mala gana claro ¬¬)**

Todo iba muy bien, no estaba Vexen, y estaba desordenando su cuarto lo mas que podía, eso era hasta que unos de los tubos de ensayo que tenia Vexen se cayo, seguido de otro que cayo en el mismo lugar que el otro, provocando que se combinaran las sustancias y creara una GRAN explosión en el cuarto, por suerte Xigbar salio sano y salvo, pero desafortunadamente Vexen había entrado justo a tiempo para alcanzar la explosión y así salir mas que herido, por lo que Xigbar rápidamente tomo uno de los tubos de ensayo que seguían intacto y escapo, mientras que Vexen lo perseguía amenazándolo con su arma y otra sustancia sumamente asquerosa y con apariencia verdosa. Como se esperaba Xigbar salio ileso de eso gracias a que había escapado por uno de portales de oscuridad dejándolo de nuevo en su habitación.

Por ultimo en el cuarto de Lexaeus nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, eso era hasta que Xigbar encontró a un dormido Lexaeus en la cama, por lo que desordeno el cuarto lo mas silencioso que pudo, una vez cumplido con su deber tomo una foto de Lexaeus jugando MUY descontrolado a golpee al topo, en este caso era golpee a AXEL!, y salio para no volver a entrar jamás a hacer tantas tonterías.

Al final Xigbar le entrego las cosas que HABIA tomado PRESTADAS a los demás miembros para dárselas a Luxord, después de 8 días Xigbar se digno a no salir a ninguna misión por no estar en condiciones para luchar, porque estaba ENTRENANDO con unas pistolas de dardos a MATAR A LUXORD EN UNA FOTO Y OBTENER VENGANZA DE LO QUE LE HIZO HACER.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2 El caso del miembro Nº III

_Lo siento muchooo!, se que me tarde DEMASIADO en escribir este fanfiction pero no me llegaban para mi lo que era la" lluvia de ideas", pero ya nada lo puede remediar. Eso si no olviden escribirme reviews muchoos reviews, no importa si son quejas o sugerencias o puntos de vista, NO IMPORTA!. Yo solo quiero recibirlos y saber que opinan. OK? _

_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al fabuloso equipo de Square-Enix y Disney, pero nada me detiene para hacer lo que quiera con los Locos miembros de la Organización XIII. _

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de No juegues con Luxord, en donde habrá algo mas de apuestas y de intentos de asesinatos XD._

**Capitulo 2**

**El caso del miembro Nº III**

Xaldin es el miembro Nº III de la Organización, no es muy sociable con los demás miembros, pero hay algunos miembros que intentan hablarle, o simplemente molestarlo, uno de los que lo molestan es Luxord. La persona menos indicada para juntarse.

Su caso desastroso comenzó un día después de un duro trabajo en el castillo de la bestia, después de tratar de convencer a la bestia de que se resigne en encontrar una doncella para que rompa su terrible hechizo, y que mejor se una a la causa de la Organización.

Luego de entrar a su cuarto, Xaldin empezó a entrenar en su amplio cuarto con sus lanzas mientras destruía sin piedad los Nobodies que llamaba **(NA:****Que****cruel****es****Xaldin****T-T,****pobres****Nobodies)**.

Pero esto no duro mucho porque ALGUIEN tocaba la puerta. Ese alguien era nada mas ni nada menos que Luxord.

-Que estas haciendo aquí Luxord?-Pregunta seriamente Xaldin mientras miraba a Luxord con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vine a ver que estabas haciendo Xaldin- Respondió algo serio Luxord.

-Si no lo has notado, estoy entrenando y ya que estas aquí serás mi oponente de entrenamiento, si te parece-Dice Xaldin mientras apunta amenazadoramente sus lanzas hacia Luxord.

-Gracias, pero no merezco el honor de ser tu oponente… pero

-Sabes que es mas divertido que el entrenamiento?-Pregunta un Luxord emocionado levemente.

-No… y no quiero saberlo-Responde rápidamente Xaldin mientras volvía a entrenar y a destrozar Nobodies **(NA:****No****vayan****Nobodies!****Van****a****ser****asesinados****cruelmente****por****Xaldin****sin****piedad****T-T****… ****creo****que****no****me****escuchan****… ****¬¬,****allá****ellos.)**

-Pues aunque no quieras saberlo, aun así te lo diré, lo que es más divertido que entrenar es JUGANDO UN JUEGO DE POKER

-Aun así no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo-Seguía contestando seriamente Xaldin.

-Pero sabes como hacer el juego de poker mas interesante?... lo sabes Xaldin?

-…¬¬… NO (Xaldin)

-Pues es con una apuesta

-Sigue sin interesarme

-Ni siquiera quieres jugar por este cerrojo de voz que tiene integrado 4 cerraduras en donde ninguna es fácil de abrir, no te interesa Xaldin?

-…O.o

-Te vendría muy bien si estuviera en tu puerta, así nadie te molestaría jamás, solo si quisieran entrar tendrían que pedirte permiso para poder entrar… claro, además tu serias el único que decidiría si dejarlos entrar o no.

-…

-…=w=(Xaldin imaginando)

-Estaría solo…sin interrupciones… sin molestos como Demyx y Axel que me molesten…total y completamente… solo en mi habitación y todo gracias si ese cerrojo estuviera en mi habitación

-Esta bien, pero quiero saber antes que pasara si tu ganas

-Es interesante que lo preguntes Xaldin… bueno si yo gano tendrás que darme todas tus lanzas además de hacer una PEQUEÑA tarea-Resalto

-Que clase de tarea PEQUEÑA es la que quieres que haga?-Pregunta un Xaldin MUY serio **(NA:****Creo****que****Xaldin****ya****no****puede****ser****mas****serio****de****lo****que****esta.)**

-No es gran cosa, sino que cortes las hierbas malas del jardín de Marluxia…

-Eso es todo? Que fácil es…-Iba a terminar de decir lo que opinaba Xaldin hasta que Luxord lo interrumpió.

-Espera un momento Xaldin

-Eh?

-Aun no me has dejado terminar… en esa tarea hay un pequeño detalle, y ese consiste en que cortes las hierbas malas, trayendo puesto un mandil… y nada mas ni nada menos que MAQUILLADO!-Hizo resaltar Luxord la palabra maquillado solo para que estuviera enterado Xaldin.

- O.o…

-NO LO HARE! JAMAS ME VOY A MAQUILLAR NI TRAERE PUESTO UN MANDIL!-Respondió un Xaldin furioso una vez ya recobrado la razón después de estar shockeado por ESOS detalles.

-Esa es mi condición Xaldin, si quieres tener este cerrojo, deberás de ganarme en el juego de poker, además solo así te salvaras de eso, si no TENDRAS que hacerlo aunque te guste o no.

-… ¬¬ (Xaldin)

-Lo hare, PERO NI CREAS QUE PERDERE!, GANARE ESE CERROJO Y ENTONCES VERAS… además de que el destino de mis lanzas también esta en juego, PERO POR ESO VOY A GANAR!- Dijo un Xaldin, furioso y decidido mientras dejaba sus lanzas debajo de la mesa, y se sentaba para jugar.

-Entonces demuéstramelo… que gane el mejor!.

Después de 9 minutos

-N-No puedo creer que Luxord, me haya ganado…

-Mi cerrojo… mi soledad esperada…

-Y MIS LANZAS!

-Ahora como voy a intimidar a las personas para que dejen de acercarse a mi?-Pregunta un Xaldin mientras intentaba no soltar una lagrimita.

-Eso lo resolverás una vez que hayas terminado de cortar las hierbas malas del jardín de Marluxia trayendo puesto un mandil y estar maquillado

-Y si te consuela, puedes usar unas tijeras que se usan para cortar las raíces de las plantas para intimidar… y PELEAR!-Resalto Luxord ya que las lanzas de Xaldin no solo servían para intimidar sino que también para pelear en las misiones.

-No me parece una buena solución para mi problema-Dice un Xaldin mientras intentaba de alguna forma amenazarlo con la mirada para que le regresara sus lanzas, a menos que estuviera preparado para lo que fuera a hacer Xaldin con él.

-A mi me parece una buena idea, pero eso es un punto y aparte, ahora primero tienes que cumplir con la primera parte del trato-Dice un Luxord fríamente **(NA:****Creo****que****Luxord****me****da****miedo,****o****eso****creo****cuando****hace****que****cumplan****con****el****trato****los****demás)**

-N-NO!, NO HARAS QUE ME PONGA MAQUILLAJE!, NO LO HARE JAMAS!-Grito estérico Xaldin mientras tomaba varias cosas con tal de aventárselas bruscamente hacia Luxord

Después de lanzar cosas bruscamente, negarse y maldecir…

En la habitación de Larxene

-Que rayos es lo que quieren?-Pregunto Larxene luego de que Luxord y Xaldin tocaran a su puerta interrumpiéndola en lo que hacia

-No es para que te molestes, Larxene… lo único que quería es que me prestaras tus maquillajes-Respondió Luxord intentando calmarla antes de que intentara aventar sus cuchillas

-Mi maquillaje?, para que?

-Oh!, es que Xaldin esta cumpliendo una apuesta

-En serio!, que fue lo que aposto?

-Sus lanzas y cortar las hierbas malas del jardín de Marluxia con un mandil y maquillado a cambio de un cerrojo para su puerta

-Vaya, vaya nunca creí que Xaldin apostaría mas de lo que ganara

-Cállate, Larxene

-En que estabas pensando, quizás te emocionaste demasiado que perdiste la seriedad y apostaste mas de la cuenta

-Dije que te callaras, Larxene

-Vaya, que humor tienes, yo no tengo la culpa que hayas apostado todas tus lanzas y por una simple e insignificante cerrojo, solo para ponerla en tu puerta

-Se supone que les diste a entender a todos los miembros de esta organización que eras el mas cuerdo y serio de toda la organización… y con esto que te paso ahora demuestra que es todo lo contrario

-Déjame en paz, Larxene…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Pasando a lo que venimos, Larxene, que le recomendarías a Xaldin para que pueda maquillarse?

-Puedo sugerir muchos maquillajes… pero lo que seria aun mejor es que yo le ayudara a maquillarse

-NO!, ESO SI QUE NO!, después de que me estabas criticando y burlando de lo que paso, no quiero que me ayudes en esto

-Vamos, Xaldin… no seas mal agradecido, lo único que voy a hacer es buscar alguna forma para que no te veas mal y pases desapercibido

-Acaso quieres que todos los de la organización noten que estas maquillado, solo porque tu niegas mi ayuda?

-...¬¬

-Si eres capaz de razonar, deberías saber lo que te conviene

-No tengo otra opción?

-N-o L-a H-a-y

-Bien Larxene, dejare que me maquilles

-PERO MI REPUTACION ESTA EN JUEGO ASI QUE MAS TE VALE QUE MI MAQUILLAJE NO SE NOTE!

-Confía en mi, se lo que hago

_-Y__se__que__no__puedo__desaprovechar__esta__oportunidad__para__divertirme__haciéndote__la__vida__imposible,__Xaldin_-Dice Larxene en su mente mientras evitaba mostrar una sonrisa malévola en frente de Xaldin

Después de 15 minutos

-Y BIEN!, Como me veo?

Ante este comentario Larxene y Luxord intentaban contenerse de la risa, ya que el maquillaje de Xaldin consistía en sombra de los ojos color azul FUERTE, los labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, y las mejillas estaban MUY marcadas, con el maquillaje **(NA:****En****pocas****palabras****tenia****chapitas****muy****coloradas,****daba****la****impresión****de****que****estaba****sonrojado)** por suerte contuvieron la risa solo para decirle a Xaldin…

-T-Te vez BIEN!

-Bien de no se nota el maquillaje o bien porque me veo LINDO con el maquillaje?

-Por supuesto que bien de que no se nota tu maquillaje

-Mas les vale, pero por si acaso, traeré mi capucha puesta

-No tan rápido, Xaldin… la apuesta consistía que tuvieras el maquillaje puesto para que TODOS los miembros de la organización vieran que estas maquillado

-Jamás dijiste eso

-Esos pequeños detalles se olvidan con facilidad

-Esta bien

Mientras decía eso Xaldin, sin querer mirar a Luxord, se encontró unas extrañas luces, cuando volvió a mirar se encontró a un Luxord y a una Larxene, tomándole fotos sin parar.

-Que rayos están haciendo?... DEJEN DE TOMARME FOTOS!

-Es que no puedo evitarlo Xaldin, esta oportunidad solo pasa una vez en la vida

-Yo solo quiero captar esta escena en fotografía, para recordar este momento siempre

(…)

Después de soportar las risas de Luxord y Larxene, Xaldin fue directo al jardín de Marluxia para ya cumplir con la apuesta, además cabe destacar que ya tenia su mandil puesto y Luxord de nueva cuenta le tomo mas fotos porque le faltaban fotos de Xaldin con el mandil. En fin.

En el jardín de Marluxia

-Ahhh! Estoy tan feliz, de que mis rosas estén creciendo tan hermosamente…-Decía un Marluxia muy alegremente mientras brincaba y veía cada una de las rosas

-Cada vez mas mi jardín se ve más hermoso que antes…-Decía mientras giraba en su entorno

-Soy muuuy felizzz… =w=

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Marluxia estaba Xaldin con un aura de depresión, furia y humillación combinado, mientras arrancaba y cortaba las hierbas malas de los arbustos y del pasto, y le daba la espalda a Marluxia

-Xaldin?... que estas haciendo en mi hermoso jardín

-Cortando las hierbas malas, que no ves

-Cortando hierbas?... desde cuando Xemnas da trabajos comunitarios?

-No los ha dado

-Entonces porque estas cortando hierbas de mi jardín

-Eso no te incumbe, Marluxia

-Xaldin?...Xaldin!

-Porque me das la espalda… y porque no me contestas!

-Porque no quiero

-Vamos, dime lo que quieras, pero dímelo en la cara

-No!

-Xaldin!

Marluxia había hecho que Xaldin se volteara a la fuerza y lo único que obtuvo Marluxia fuera una cara más que fría de Xaldin y una mala impresión.

-Xaldin… porque estas maquillado, eso solo lo hago yo!

-No te incumbe

-Oye Xaldin, al menos sabes como estas maquillado?

-Si… estoy maquillado levemente

-No lo estas

-QUE!, Larxene me dijo que me iba a pintar levemente, quizás TU me estas mintiendo!

-No te estoy mintiendo Xaldin, si no velo por ti mismo-Le decía Marluxia mientras le prestaba un espejo que tenia cerca para que se viera

-Además tengo que criticar el maquillaje de Larxene… EL AZUL DE LAS SOMBRAS NO COMBINA CON EL LABIAL!, EN QUE MUNDO VIVE LARXENE COMO PARA COMBINAR ESE TIPO DE COLORES EN UN MAQUILLAJE?... ahora que lo pienso debería de darle clases a Larxene acerca de cómo combinar el color de los maquillajes, de verdad los necesita-Decía un Marluxia decepcionado mientras hacia varios movimientos raros.

Una vez tomado Xaldin el espejo, vio como REALMENTE estaba maquillado, no era levemente como para que nadie lo notara, si no que era todo lo contrario era un maquillaje que resaltaba más que el propio Marluxia aventando flores por doquier. Mientras Xaldin se ponía más que rojo por la rabia, Marluxia solo lo veía extrañado

-Gracias por decirme la verdad, Marluxia

-No tienes porque agradecerme Xaldin, aun no, ya que hay una forma de que te veas mejor

-Cual es la forma… ¬¬

-Es muy simple… y consiste en…

-Esta rosa!-Dice Marluxia mientras le colocaba una rosa que había cortado de un arbusto cerca y se la ponía a Xaldin en la oreja

-Lo ves te ves mucho mejor ahora!-Decía mientras estaba muy feliz de cómo lo mejoro

-Hasta me das envidia de cómo te ves tan bien!

-Marluxia si no me ayudas a quitarme este maquillaje, te juro que TU serás el primero que recibirás mi fría venganza

-No se como ayudarte, Xaldin… yo no se mucho de maquillajes, solo de arreglos florales!... de los cuales me quedan mas que hermosos! =w=

-Entonces intentare quitármelo por mi cuenta

Solo dijo eso Xaldin para ir por la manguera que se usaba para regar las rosas de Marluxia y abrirla bruscamente para darse un chorro de agua en la cara para intentar quitarse el maquillaje y dar por terminado su vergüenza.

Por desgracia no paso como lo quería Xaldin ya que el maquillaje seguía intacto y lo único que consiguió fue quedar totalmente empapado.

-QUE RAYOS TIENE ESTE MAQUILLAJE!

-Debe ser el nuevo y mejorado maquillaje que no se quita con nada, solo con un líquido removedor de maquillaje

-Debo de pedírselo prestado a Larxene, le vendría muy bien una buena maquillada a Vexen para que no se le noten la arrugas

-Dices que solo se quita con un liquido removedor de maquillaje?

-Si, posiblemente Larxene tenga ese líquido, ya que si tiene ese tipo de maquillaje debe tener algo para desmaquillarse

-Entonces iré por ese removedor de maquillaje, cueste lo que cueste-Decía Xaldin mientras se quitaba el mandil y lo tiraba al suelo bruscamente y con paso decidido se dirigió a la salida

-Suerte

(…)

Xaldin salio del jardin de Marluxia para ir directo a la habitación de Larxene para EXIGIRLE que le de el removedor de maquillaje, pero lo que no esperaba Xaldin, era que en medio de su camino se encontraban Axel y Demyx que solo pasaban por ahí para pasar el tiempo por lo que Xaldin se puso la capucha otra vez para evitar ser visto con el maquillaje.

Una vez ya haber pasado de largo a Axel y Demyx, Xaldin pensó que su tortura había terminado, pero no lo era… porque cuando Xaldin paso a Axel y Demyx no se dio cuenta que ellos lo habían saludado, y al no haberlos saludado a ellos, Axel y Demyx de MUY curiosos querían saber que le pasaba a Xaldin, del porque era mas extraño de lo común.

Luego de estar preguntado a cada miembro que veían pasar de que le pasaba a Xaldin, solo Luxord y Larxene les contestaron el motivo.

Una vez ya escuchado que Xaldin estaba de un pésimo humor porque estaba precisamente maquillado, Axel y Demyx no perdieron la oportunidad para ir tras Xaldin para nada mas ni nada menos que tomarle unas fotos y grabarlo con una cámara de video que por casualidad tenían en ese preciso momento.

Xaldin, se percato de que lo seguían y al darse cuenta de que eran Axel y Demyx, acelero el paso, pero Axel y Demyx no se dejaron y aceleraron también.

Todo esto continúo hasta tal grado en que Xaldin, Axel y Demyx corrieran tanto como pudieran… Xaldin escapando de Axel y Demyx y Axel y Demyx persiguiendo a Xaldin para conseguir a toda costa una foto de él en maquillaje.

Al final Xaldin logro escaparse gracias a un portal de oscuridad que había creado, cuando tuvo oportunidad, logrando escapar finalmente de Axel y Demyx que lo estaba acosando, pero al tratar de escapar de Axel y Demyx ya no tuvo oportunidad para conseguir el removedor de maquillaje que tanto quería.

Durante una semana Xaldin no quiso de salir a menos de que Xemnas diera un tratado que estipulaba que nadie tratara de quitarle la capucha, que no tuvieran cámaras para tomarle fotos, que no se le acercara ningún miembro por mas de 30 metros de distancia, que no le dieran ninguna misión y que Larxene le entregara sin objeción alguna el removedor de maquillaje.

Hasta ese lapso de una semana, Xaldin no tuvo mas remedio que entrenar con las tijeras que uso para cortar las hierbas y tratar de destruir de nueva cuenta los nobodies que invocaba, pero esta vez los nobodies tenían en el rostro una foto de la cara de Luxord, por lo que se imaginaran como se sentía Xaldin al ver solo la cara de Luxord.

Quien no lo estaría después de lo que le paso por culpa de Luxord.

Continuara…

**Notas****de****la****Autora:**_Como__les__pareció!,__bueno,__malo__… __todo__lo__que__me__quieran__decir,__díganmelo__en__reviews,__muchos__y__muchos__reviews__…_

_Y este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Loki-Boom2 que fue la única persona que me dejo un reviews. Sigo disculpándome porque me tarde mucho en actualizarlo pero eso si, esperen la continuación porque no pienso dejar que ningún miembro se salve…_

_Se cuidan, bye._


	3. Capitulo 3 El caso del miembro Nº IV

_HOLAAA!, de nuevo mis queridos lectores y lectoras, se que algunas quieren inesperadamente el siguiente capitulo o un final, pero con lo de las ideas no soy muy rápida para crearlas o imaginármelas pero la verdad es que yo no tengo remedio, pero bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**El caso del miembro Nº IV**

Vexen es el miembro N° IV de la Organización, es un científico LOCO Y DESQUICIADO DE TODOS LOS MUNDOS EXISTENTES!, creo que eso es exageración pero así lo conocen TODOS los miembros de la Organización, bueno uno que otro lo conocen como solamente científico, pero regresando a lo que estábamos Vexen solo dedica su tiempo a la investigación y a los EXTRANOS experimentos que hace, aunque hay muy pocas ocasiones que dedica su tiempo a la Organización y de esas pocas ocasiones, desafortunadamente tuvo que dedicar su tiempo a Luxord.

En el castillo del Olvido, se encontraba un Vexen MUY analista, por el simple hecho de que miraba con detenimiento una esfera de cristal que tenia la imagen de su precisamente "Clon de Riku" que había creado con anterioridad, para el plan que tenia pensado involucrando a Sora. Mientras que en la imagen que se mostraba el clon de Riku NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA, solo estaba caminando de hecho por los pasillos del Castillo del Olvido. Pero una sobra oscura se estaba acercando a Vexen… esa sombra era Luxord, que acababa de llegar a la habitación por medio de un portal de oscuridad.

-Hola, Vexen… que estas haciendo con esa esfera de cristal

-Oh!, Hola Luxord… estoy viendo con detenimiento mi creación

-El clon de Riku, que es lo que te hace verlo así de paranoico

-Es muy simple, estos analizando si mi clon de Riku no tiene fallas en su diseño

-Fallas?, acaso te preocupa si tiene fallas el clon de Riku

-POR SUPUESTO!, Cada calculo tiene que ser preciso, si hay una falla en los cálculos todo estará mal. Para mí que soy un científico eso lo tomo muy en cuenta

-Que raro

-Por cierto Vexen, hablando de experimentos como el clon de Riku, que te parece un pequeño experimento?

-Un experimento?, que clase de experimento se trata?

-Un juego de Poker

-Eso no es un experimento

-Lo es para mi, veras mi experimento se trata de saber si eres capaz de ganarme… y si mis cálculos son correctos no serás capaz de ganarme en menos de 20 minutos

-Que es lo que te crees con decir esa suposición

-Un científico

-Tu no eres un científico, yo si

-En realidad soy un científico de una diferente categoría

-De que categoría?

-La categoría de juegos de asar

-Esa no es una categoría!

-Claro que lo es… además para que te lo sepas yo soy un científico reconocido en los juegos de asar

-No tiene ningún sentido seguir hablando contigo, soy un científico que no puede soportar semejante broma de parte de una persona ignorante que no le gusta la ciencia

-Vamos no te enfades, Vexen… pero si debes de tomar en cuenta que lo que dije anteriormente del juego de poker si es cierto, de verdad yo si quiero hacer un experimento de los juegos de asar

-Valla, que absurdo experimento se te ha ocurrido probar

-Vexen, no es un simple juego de poker, es un juego con apuestas

-Eso es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado hasta ahora

-No te interesa un poquito Vexen

-Por supuesto que no, soy un científico, no soy tan simple de convencer

-Ni siquiera por esto?-Dijo mientras mostraba un libro gigantesco que quien sabe donde saco de su ropa.

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Vexen no tan asombrado por lo que vio.

-Es un libro, que acaso no eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que era esto?-Decía Luxord con un tono burlón.

-No te burles, solo que no me impresiono fácilmente-Menciono Vexen tratando de aclarar las cosas, y no parecer un idiota.

-Y bien que es lo que hace especial ese libro?

-Oh, lo que lo hace tan especial es porque trata de la ciencia… de hecho es un libro donde se encuentran varios experimentos que pueden interesarte

-Que clase de experimentos?

-Como por ejemplo… como crear un corazón artificial

-Y de donde rayos conseguiste ese libro?, yo jamás lo había visto en la biblioteca, ni siquiera se lo he visto a Zexion

-Eso es porque este libro no es del castillo, este libro lo conseguí en la ciudad de Halloween, de parte de un científico que se lo pedí _"Prestado"_

-Científico?

-Si un científico… _"Claro que mas NORMAL que tú"_, llamado Doctor Finkeistein, y el pudo crear un corazón artificial perfecto, eso no te interesa?

-De hecho si, me esta interesando

-Pero no lo suficiente como para querer ganarlo

-Lo entiendo, quizás para que te interese necesite algo más valioso

-Entonces que te parece, ESTO!-Muestra una gigantesca caja que saco de su abrigo(**NA: Sigo diciendo de donde saca Luxord todas esas cosas tan grandes de su abrigo, en donde las meterá?... no lo se**)

**-**Que hay en esa caja?

-Ya lo veras

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Luxord para después ir sacando poco a poco las cosas que se encontraban en la caja, una vez ya sacando todo lo que estaba dentro de dicha caja, Vexen mas que maravillado se digno a ver todo lo que veían sus ojos… y lo que lo asombro es ver, todo un juego completo de tubos de ensayo, pinzas y todas las cosas que uno se imagina que tiene un juego para laboratorio

-…=w= (Vexen mas que maravillado), ES UN JUEGO PARA LABORATORIO!

-Justo lo que necesitaba, todos mis tubos de ensayo me los a quitado Xigbar sin razón alguna, además de que un día desaparecieron mas, me pregunto si habrá sido de nuevo Xigbar?, además quisiera saber el motivo de que me haya quitado mis tubos de ensayo (**NA: Se refiere a los tubos de ensayo que Xigbar le quito en el capitulo 1, pero él no sabe que todo fue planeado por Luxord**)

-A mi no me preguntes yo no tengo nada que ver con eso-Menciono Luxord mientras volteaba hacia otro lado para evitar que Vexen viera su cara de culpable.

-Dejando eso a un lado, DAME ESE JUEGO PARA LABORATORIO!-Decía Vexen con cara de maniático, mientras intentaba a toda costa quitarle el juego de laboratorio a Luxord.

-Vexen, que te ocurre

-No pienso darte este juego para laboratorio, así como así.

-Si quieres tenerlo, primero necesitas ganarlo

-Eso es completamente absurdo, no voy a jugar contigo solo para poder tenerlo

-No lo se tu, después de todo es tu decisión… además pensándolo mejor, no debí de comprar este juego para laboratorio, y eso que era el ultimo que quedaba en la Orfebrería.

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa Luxord, Que pasara si por alguna razón yo pierdo en este juego de poker

-Oh!, no es gran cosa, lo único que tendrías que hacer es darme tu Shield, bailar enfrente de todos los de la organización que se encuentran en el castillo del olvido, dejar que cada uno de los de la organización que estén en el castillo del olvido puedan hacer lo que quieran contigo… y por ultimo bailar otra vez pero, esta ves en la sala de reunión enfrente de todos los de la organización incluyendo a Saix y a Xemnas usando un lindo vestido color rosa.

- … (Vexen petrificado)

-Que te pasa Vexen?, te veo ahora mas extraño que de costumbre… acaso te comió la lengua un Heartless

-L-Luxord…

-NO VOY A HACER SEMEJENTE ESTUPIDES PORQUE YO SOY UN CIENTIFICO, NO UN BAILARIN STRIPER!

-Como se te ocurre semejante cosa, Vexen… yo no dije nada que cuando estuvieras bailando te estuvieras quitando la ropa… eso es sumamente asqueroso!

-Yo no soy asqueroso, soy MUY guapo!

-Si claro, en tus sueños donde no tienes ninguna arruga y no tienes ese cabello largo de por medio, sin mencionar que no tienes tu problema de acné, y además…

-DEJA DE BURLARTE DE UN CIENTIFICO COMO YO!

-En vez de estarme gritando a cada momento Vexen, deberías de decirme si quieres jugar al poker para ganar ese juego para laboratorio, o no?

-Si no para de una vez irme despidiendo de este juego para laboratorio que para mí no me sirve para nada

-Espera, Luxord… solo porque me he animado, voy a jugar al poker con las apuestas

-Pero ni creas que lo hago por gusto… solo lo hago porque me interesa mucho ganarme esos recipientes y tubos de ensayo porque de verdad los necesito

-Eso es lo que esperaba de ti Vexen

-Comenzamos?

DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS

-Soy muy inteligente con las formulas y los experimentos, pero no tengo experiencia con los juegos de asar. Por eso perdí tan rápido

-Me has decepcionado Vexen, creí que me ibas a dar pelea, pero no duraste menos de lo que esperaba… ahora estoy mas aburrido que antes, bueno por lo menos eso se me quitara viéndote cumplir con la apuesta

-…¬¬, no voy a olvidar esto Luxord, así que tómalo muy en cuenta porque muy pronto me vengare-Decía Vexen mientras miraba a Luxord con una mirada asesina mientras le salía por el cuerpo una especie de augurio oscuro y tenebroso.

-Lo tomare muy en cuenta, pero primero es hora de cumplir con la apuesta

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(…)

Tal y como lo había mencionado Luxord sobre su apuesta, Vexen bajo hacia los pasillos del castillo del olvido para cumplir con la primera parte de la apuesta… bailar.

Y así lo hizo, a los primeros miembros que encontró fueron a Lexaeus y Zexion, que estaban cómodamente en un sillón leyendo, Lexaeus con una revista de los chismes de el mundo inexistente y Zexion con un libro de William Shakespeare que trataba de la biografía de aquel autor. Vexen no tenía otra opción que cumplir con la apuesta sin importar que estuviera interrumpiendo así que Vexen se puso en frente de Lexaeus y Zexion, y empezó a bailar. Al principio Lexaeus y Zexion no lo pelaban porque estaban leyendo, pero después de un rato cuando solo dejaron la lectura por un momento, vieron lo peor que jamás hayan visto, ver bailando a Vexen. Por lo menos no lo vieron quitándose la ropa si no estuvieran completamente traumatizados con problemas psicológicos. Regresando a la realidad, Lexaeus y Zexion cuando vieron a Vexen bailar, se quedaron shokeados porque Vexen había jurado que jamás en su vida ni aunque estuviera borracho iba a bailar enfrente de alguien por ser algo completamente absurdo para un científico como él. Aun shokeados Lexaeus y Zexion no podían ni moverse ni decir ninguna palabra en cambio a Vexen se le veían sus rayas de cansancio. Luego de un par de minutos que pasaron por fin reaccionaron Lexaeus y Zexion solo para aventarle a Vexen sus libros y revistas que traían.

Para Vexen fue un martirio, porque todavía tenia que seguir bailando por un intimo minuto mas, mientras recibía una lluvia de libros por parte de Lexaeus y Zexion que querían que dejara de bailar para no quedar aun mas traumatizados de lo que ya pudieran estar.

Cuando por fin paso el minuto Vexen se fue corriendo como un rayo, mientras huía de esa imparable lluvia de libros.

(…)

Después de bailar enfrente de Lexaeus y Zexion, Vexen se dirigio hacia el segundo piso donde se encontró con Larxene que estaba sentada por ahí, intentando encontrar algo con que entretenerse. Vexen no tenía otra opción más que bailar enfrente de ella. Cuando se puso enfrente de ella y empezó a bailar, inmediatamente Larxene se puso a reír sin parar, Vexen cuando escucho como Larxene se puso a reír cuando lo vio, le estaba hirviendo la sangre mas que Axel cuando incendio_"Accidentalmente"_ el cuarto de Marluxia porque se le hizo divertido quemar las cosas de Marluxia cuando todo era hecho de flores. Vexen tenía que soportar las risas de Larxene porque si intentaba callarla, debía de estar preparado para ser hielo picado o peor ser castrado para siempre.

Una vez ya pasado el tiempo requerido, Vexen se fue muy enojado mientras todavía tenia dignidad para seguir con el castigo.

(…)

Aun en ese pasillo, Vexen se encontró con Marluxia que pasaba por ahí caminando en círculos, como un perro persiguiendo su cola, en fin. Vexen se aproximo hacia Marluxia para bailar enfrente de él, cuando empezó a bailar. No podía comprenderlo, Marluxia no hacia nada para intentar detenerlo, ni tampoco se estaba riendo. En vez de eso estaba bailando a su lado, mientras aventaba como un loco, millones de pétalos de rosas a su alrededor. Vexen no podía soportarlo así que mientras tuvo oportunidad, se fue lo mas rápido posible de ahí, mientras Marluxia lo perseguía sin control diciendo que quería bailar la canción de Barbie girl, y que estaba dispuesto a ser Ken si Vexen se dignaba a bailar como Barbie. Por suerte cuando escucho eso, Vexen creo inmediatamente un portal de oscuridad y entro para escapar de Marluxia que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo y tomarlo por la fuerza.

(…)

Por ultimo, Vexen encontró a Axel que estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo 3, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Vexen no tuvo mas remedio que bailar enfrente de él, cuando empezó a bailar, Axel sobrepaso todo lo que le había pasado antes, no le estaba aventando libros como Lexaeus y Zexion, no estaba bailando con él como lo hizo Marluxia, pero de lo que si hizo Axel, fue reírse a carcajadas más de lo que había hecho Larxene. Esta vez Vexen no podía contenerse más, asi que lanzo uno de sus libros que estaba escondido en su traje y se lo lanzo fuertemente a Axel que le dio en la cabeza. Vexen estaba más aliviado que nunca, pero por haberle lanzado ese libro a Axel, lo que obtuvo fue algo mucho peor. Axel se había enfadado mucho por interrumpirlo en sus carcajadas, así que en vez de aventarle nuevamente el libro, Axel saco sus Chakrams y los aventó furiosamente en el estomago de Vexen, quien lo recibió directamente si poder evitarlo, pero la cosa no termino ahí, Axel seguía aventándole sus Chakrams en el piso donde bailaba Vexen mientras salía fuego de ellos, Vexen evitaba a toda costa tanto los Chakrams de Axel como el fuego del piso. Después de un largo rato Axel se aburrió y se fue dejando a Vexen con un severo dolor en el estomago y con los pies mas cansados que de costumbre, pero antes de que pudiera descansar tranquilamente, llego Luxord quien muy tenebrosamente le dijo que debía de cumplir ahora con la segunda parte de la apuesta, mientras Vexen lo veía con horror y miedo.

En el cuarto de Vexen.

La segunda parte de la apuesta se trataba de dejar que todos los miembros de la organización que se encontraran en el castillo del olvido hicieran lo que quisieran con Vexen. Y esa parte supuestamente se iba a cumplir en el cuarto de Vexen.

Si que Vexen lo supiera, Luxord había llamado a todos los miembros de la organización que se encontraban en el castillo para decirles acerca de esto, además de que todo lo que quisieran hacerle a Vexen podían hacerlo en su cuarto.

Cuando Vexen y Luxord llegaron al cuarto de Vexen, encontraron a muchos miembros dentro de este.

Los miembros que habían sido _"Invitados"_ a poder hacerle lo que quisieran a Vexen, eran Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Xigbar y Xaldin que considencialmente se encontraban en el castillo en el preciso momento en que Luxord estaba dando esa _"Grandiosa"_ noticia acerca de Vexen.

Los invitados no tardaron en tomar a la fuerza a Vexen que apenas había entrado y ponerlo en la mesa de disecciones que el acostumbraba a usar en sus experimentos y amarrarlo con cadenas en los brazos y piernas. Con miradas malignas y maniáticas comenzaron a decir como torturarlo.

-Vexen, he esperado este momento donde me vengare completamente de ti, por todo lo que me haz hecho pasar- Decía Xaldin muy seriamente

-Yo también, pensé que este día jamás llegaría-Mencionaba Axel con una sonrisa maniática

-Creo que están exagerando un poco, verdad Zexion?- Decia Lexaeus mientras era el único cuerdo en ese lugar y volteaba a ver a Zexion.

-Zexion?-Pregunto nuevamente mientras esperaba una respuesta de Zexion.

-Por fin, es el dia en que voy a vengarme de ti, Vexen-Decía Zexion con una cara de maldad que jamás había mostrado antes.

-Opino lo mismo, el día en que nos vengemos de todo lo que nos hizo Vexen, por fin a llegado-Dijo esta vez Xigbar mientras se acercaba mas a Vexen, igual que los otros.

-P-Pero, que es lo que les hice como para estar así en mi contra?-Pregunto algo confundido Vexen mientras intentaba parecer fuerte tras las miradas asesinas de los miembros que lo habían atado.

-Tu que crees?- Menciono Luxord mientras lo incitaba a pensarlo detenidamente.

-TÚ ME DISECCIONASTE PORQUE DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA CREATURA SUMAMENTE CONPLICADA SOLO PORQUE A MI ME GUSTAN LAS FLORES Y TENGO EL CABELLO ROSA!, SIN MENCIONAR QUE ESTABAS PONIENDO QUIMICOS A MI CABELLO PARA SABER CUAL ES MI VERDADERO COLOR DE CABELLO!... PERO MI COLOR DE CABELLO ES NATURAL!, NATURAL!-Grito estericamente Marluxia.

-A MI ESTABAS A PUNTO DE CORTARME MI CABELLO PARA INVESTIGARLO Y AVERIGUAR SI ERA UN CICLOPE DE VERDAD!, YO NO SOY UN CICLOPE!, LO PARESCO PERO NO LO SOY, SOLO USO ESTE PARCHE PORQUE… MI OJO ESTA LASTIMADO GRAVEMENTE!-Grito esta vez Xigbar a Vexen.

-TÚ ME ESTABAS INTENTANDO QUITAR MIS PATILLAS SOLO PORQUE CREES QUE SOY UNA ESPECIE DE HOMBRE DE LA SELVA PERDIDO EN ESTE CASTILLO!, Y CLARO QUE VOY A MENCIONAR QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE MANDARME A LA SELVA CON UN TAPARRABO Y SIN NINGUNA ARMA, SOLO PARA SABER COMO SOBREVIRIA EN MI AMBIENTE NATURAL!, YO NO SOY UN HOMBRE DE LA SELVA!, SOY UN INCORPORONEO COMUN Y CORRIENTE, SIN CORAZON Y TODA LA COSA!-Menciono gritando Xaldin mientras su rabia se mostraba en toda su cara.

-A MI ME IBAS A DISECCIONAR EN EL PECHO PORQUE QUERIAS SABER COMO ES EL CORAZON DE UN EMO!, YO NO SOY UN EMO!, Y TAMPOCO TENGO CORAZON, SOY UN INCORPORONEO SIN CORAZON, ESO DEBERIAS DE SABERLO!-Grito muy enojado Zexion porque había experimentado eso y que lo llamara emo.

-TÚ ME CORTASTES UNO DE MIS CABELLOS PARA INVESTIGAR SI MI CABELLO ERA HECHO DE FUEGO!, SOLO ME LO PEINO ASI, PERO NO ESTA HECHO DE FUEGO!... además… YO NO SOY AMANTE DE SAIX, EL ES DEMASIADO INSOPORTABLE!, ASI QUE RECUERDALO!-Grito a más no poder Axel mientras se lo decía a la cara a Vexen.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, VEXEN, TÚ TAMBIEN ME DISECCIONASTE EN EL ESTOMAGO PARA SABER SI ERA UN VERDADERO INCORPORONEO SOLO POR QUE NO HABLO MUCHO NI EXPRESO MIS EMOCIONES DICES QUE NO SOY HUMANO?, DE HECHO TODAVIA TENGO LA CICATRIZ DE LA DISECCION Y TODO POR TU CULPA!-Grito estericamente Lexaeus mientras enseñaba su cicatriz a todos.

-P-Pero eso no es motivo para que se enfaden… eso solo lo hacia por el bien de la investigación-Se defendía Vexen.

-Además ustedes eran unos especimenes sumamente raros, era necesario que hiciera esos experimentos.

-A caso nos llamaste conejillos de indias?

-No exactamente, pero parecido a eso

Eso fue todo lo que quisieron escuchar todos los invitados, para después comenzar con la cruel, fría y torturosa venganza hacia Vexen. Axel, Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, Zexion y Lexaeus comenzaron a traer varias cuchillos para disección que usaba frecuentemente Vexen, primero se preguntaban a si mismos en que parte del cuerpo de Vexen iban a empezar a cortar primero. Mientras miraban con una cara terrorífica a Vexen, Lexaeus propuso que lo diseccionaran primero en el estomago, después en el pecho, mientras le cortaban un mechón de su cabello y le ponían sustancias desconocidas y altamente peligrosas en su cabello.

Todos asistieron, y empezaron con la venganza, Vexen intentaba detenerlos hablando o pidiendo ayuda a Luxord que aun seguía ahí, pero nada funciono. Cuando intento hablar acerca de los problemas que recibirían si Xemnas los descubrieran, a ellos no les importo un comino y cuando pidió ayuda de Luxord, él no le hizo caso y dijo que todo era culpa de Vexen por usar a miembros de la organización como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. Por lo que en conclusión Vexen no se salvo de esta tortura. Pero lo que no se esperaba era que esto aun no acaba, ya que Marluxia añadió una tortura extra.

Marluxia había traído su kit de maquillaje para maquillarlo he intentar que no se le vieran las arrugas (**NA: Recuerden en el capitulo 2 donde Marluxia menciona que planeaba maquillar a Vexen para quitarle sus arrugas**)

Y así lo hizo, todos dejaron que Marluxia "el experto en maquillajes" hiciera su trabajo, Marluxia le ponía muchos polvos en la cara, pero ninguno funcionaba para quitarle las arrugas, entonces le añadió mas cosas, cremas liquidas de maquillaje, pero nada funcionaba. Cuando Marluxia estaba decidido a ponerle ya polvos de colores en sus mejillas y en los ojos y en todos los lugares posibles de la cara, Vexen pudo liberarse de las ataduras que tenia y escapo para no regresar jamás a su cuarto por un pequeño tiempo, después de todo es su cuarto en donde mas iba a dormir?.

(…)

Cuando Vexen pensó que toda esta tortura había terminado, se le había olvidado de la última y tercera parte de la apuesta… bailar enfrente de todos los miembros de la organización en el salón de reunión usando un vestido rosa.

Lo de bailar era quizás cosa fácil, pero ahí estaba el detalle de donde rayos iba a conseguir un vestido rosa.

Bueno ese problema, lo resolvió rápidamente Luxord que le había pedido prestado a Larxene uno de sus vestidos. Y este era un vestido rosa con flores amarillas, con 2 tirantes gruesos y de largo era hasta las rodillas.

Vexen se negó rotundamente a ponerse un vestido tan vergonzoso como el que le había traído Luxord, pero cuando se percato de la mirada penetrante y asesina de Luxord, no tuvo otra opción mas que ponérselo antes de que Luxord intentara asesinarlo.

DESPUES DE 5 MINUTOS, EN EL SALÓN DE REUNIONES

-Ya están todos los miembros presentes?-Pregunto Xemnas.

-Todavía falta uno-Menciono Saix

-En donde se encontrara Vexen?-Pregunto algo preocupado Demyx.

-No te preocupes, pronto llegara-Dijo Luxord mientras evitaba mostrar una risa inevitable.

-Y te aseguro que… jajaja… será algo… jajajaja… que jamás hayas visto… jajajaja-Menciono Luxord mientras se reía sin poder evitarlo.

-Que es lo que te da tanta gracia, miembro N° X?-Pregunto algo curioso Xemnas.

-Pronto lo sabrán-Respondió Luxord mientras se abrían las puertas del salón de reuniones.

Y si, precisamente en ese momento las puertas de el salón de reuniones se abrieron para dar paso a un Vexen que traía puesto… no su traje de la organización, sino un vestido color rosa con flores amarillas y claro, el maquillaje que no se pudo quitar por culpa de Marluxia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron que Vexen tenía puesto un vestido y no solo eso sino que se le veía perfectamente sus vellos que tenía en las piernas. Claro que el silencio no duro para siempre porque se rompió cuando Luxord, Axel, Demyx y Larxene estallaron de la risa y eso contagio a todos en la organización, INCLUYENDO a Xemnas que aparentaba ser el mas serio de todos en aquel salón pero también se contagio de la risa. Pero las risas no terminaron ahí porque Vexen comenzó a bailar y las risas aumentaron más que ya parecía que eran carcajadas. Y como cereza de pastel, Marluxia se levanto de su asiento y empezó a bailar al lado de Vexen mientras tiraba pétalos de rosas como loco OTRA VEZ!. Todos en la organización no paraban de reír e incluso Axel, Larxene y Luxord sacaron sus cámaras de video y comenzaron a grabar este momento que sin duda era el mejor momento de sus vidas y para Vexen era sin duda el peor.

(…)

Después de muchos, muchos pero muchos días, Vexen no quiso salir de su habitación porque estaba enfermo y lastimado, por el golpe que recibió de Axel, y de tanto bailar que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, que al final le salio sangre por la boca. Durante todos estos días, el clon de Riku estuvo cuidando de Vexen mientras se recuperaba. Y claro Vexen estaba aun diseccionando pero por ahora con un muñeco parecido a Luxord, para practicar mientras llega el día en que lo haga con él.

Mientras Luxord en su cuarto tachaba de su lista el nombre de Vexen, mientras en un libro se encontraba todos sus planes que tenia para los demás miembros de la organización.

-Van 3, faltan 9- Decía Luxord mientras reía maliciosa.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>_Que tal?, buena?, mala?. Por favor sigan leyendo este fanfiction porque no planeo dejarlo incompleto. Y si, este capitulo se me hizo eterno pensé que no iba a terminar, pero gracias al cielo que pude terminar este capitulo que fue muy largo. Recibire todos los reviews con gusto. Ah!, antes de que se me olvide, a Loki-Boom2 le quisiera responder del 2 reviews que me envió, y mi respuesta es, si!, me gustaría que hicieras un One-shot… aun no me decido de quien pero cuando lo sepa de lo digo._

_Se cuidan, Bye._


	4. Capitulo 4 El caso del miembro N V

_**Holaa, mis queridos lectores y lectoras… se que anhelan que este fanfiction se termine o que al menos las continuaciones sean mas actualizadas, pero con lo que tengo ahora en mi escuela… tengo que confesarles que los capítulos tardaran mas de lo que tenia planeado… por razones de la escuela y la carencia de ideas… pero no por esas causas voy a dejar incompleto este único fanfiction que tengo… así que puedo tardarme mucho tiempo pero al final lo actualizare a como de lugar, por lo que esperen los capítulos con anhelo. Por lo mientras los dejo con este 4° capitulo. Espero les guste.**_

**Capitulo 4.- El caso del miembro N° V**

Lexaeus es el miembro numero V de la organización XIII, no es muy hablador con los demás miembros de la organización, pero no es mala persona, es serio, callado y tranquilo... pero quizás puede perder la cordura con Luxord si tan solo no debió de haberle prestado atención a Luxord por solo una vez, jamás le hubiera pasado nada.

El día horrible de Lexaeus comenzó en el Castillo del Olvido. En el 2° Piso del Castillo del Olvido. Se encontraba Lexaeus sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro que era aparentemente grueso, mientras de la nada apareció Luxord que había llegado por medio de un portal de oscuridad… o más bien por la puerta principal, mientras se acercaba tranquilamente hacia Lexaeus.

-Hola, Lexaeus

-Hola, Luxord

-¿Qué es lo que lee, Lexaeus?-Pregunto curioso Luxord mientras se paraba enfrente de Lexaeus.

-Un libro que me presto Zexion.

-Enserio y ¿como se llama el libro?-Pregunto mas que curioso Luxord por saber mas del libro.

-Se llama "La mecánica del corazón" de Mathias Malzieu

-Suena interesante, sabiendo que nosotros los miembros de la Organización XIII no tenemos corazón-Dijo Luxord intelectualmente.

-Por cierto Luxord ¿que te trae pasar por aquí?, que yo recuerde no te gusta pasar por el Castillo del Olvido porque te aburre con tan solo poner un pie al entrar.

-Bueno, la verdad es quiero convertir este Castillo de Aburrición en el Castillo de Diversión.

-Que tengas suerte.

-Espera, Lexaeus… ¿no quieres ayudarme?

-No gracias, prefiero seguir leyendo este libro… la verdad es que Zexion me lo presto con la condición de que se lo devolviera en la tarde… y como aun no termino de leerlo, quiero terminarlo antes de entregárselo al atardecer.

-Pero, ¿que eso no lo puedes dejar para mas tarde?

-No, a duras penas y voy a llegar a la mitad

-Vamos Lexaeus, lo que yo quiero hacer no tardara mas de 20 minutos, además el libro no se ira de donde este… ¿o a caso el libro de Zexion puede caminar o correr?

-Eso seria muy ilógico, entonces ¿cuanto tardara?

-Solo durara 10 minutos, pero si no hay complicaciones entonces… solo durara unos… 6 o 7 minutos por si acaso.

-Esta bien, si tanto insistes… te ayudare

-¿Y que es lo que planeas hacer, Luxord?

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?, ¿acaso no recuerdas que es lo que me gusta hacer cuando estoy aburrido?

-Bueno de hecho si lo se

-Y dime que es lo que me gusta hacer cuando estoy aburrido?

-Convertir a Demyx en carta o en un dado para así darle vueltas sin parar, hasta que se maree o hasta que te aburras

-… -_-U, aparte de eso… ¿que otra cosa piensas que me gusta hacer, Lexaeus?

-¿Jugar Poker?

-Haz atinado… eso es lo que exactamente lo que quiero hacer para entretenerme en este lugar y bien, ¿Lexaeus quieres jugar?

-Supongo que no perderé nada después de todo… solo durara menos de 10 minutos

-Así se habla Lexaeus, no te molestara en nada si hago el juego de poker un poco mas interesante ¿o si?.

-Para nada, solo si me dices como lo harás, Luxord

-Esta bien, pues entonces, que te parece si el Poker le añadimos una pequeña apuesta?

-Me parece perfecto… ¿y de cuanto dinero es la apuesta, Luxord?

-¿Quien dijo que íbamos a apostar dinero?

-¿No vamos a apostar dinero?... entonces ¿que vamos a apostar?

-Objetos valiosos

-De acuerdo… y ¿que se va a apostar?

-Pues nada mas ni nada menos que tú apuestes tu Axe sword, le quites a Xigbar su parche del ojo, a Saix su cuadro grande de Kingdom Hearts **(NA: En pocas palabras la luna en forma de corazón y firmado por nada mas ni nada menos que Xemnas)** y a Zexion TODOS sus libros que tiene, y si no fuera poco TODO el día de hoy, deberás ser el sirviente de todos los miembros de la Organización que se encuentren en el Castillo del Olvido, sin objeción alguna.

-… (Minuto de silencio)… °-°.

-…¬¬(Luxord)

-… (2 minutos de silencio)…°-°

-…¬¬*(Luxord)

-¿¡QUE CLASE DE APUESTA ABSURDA ES ESA!?, JAMAS LO HARE!

-Ni siquiera cuando este mas loco y desquiciado que Vexen!?;Y mucho menos si estuviera borracho!

-Lexaeus, no es para que te enfades tanto…; eso solo te pasara si pierdes el juego, en cambio si ganas podrás ganar lo que siempre haz querido y que el superior no te deja tener…

-¿Lo que siempre he querido?... O.o

-Así es… y yo se lo que siempre haz querido y es ESTO! XD

-Y yo para que quiero un afilador…¬¬

-¿Que esto no es lo que quieres?... O.o

-No

-Entiendo, supongo que tender que usar lo que tengo bajo la manga

-¿Que tienes aparte de los guantes?... ¿otro par de guantes?

-Es solo una expresión… ¡PARA ESTO!

-Son… Son… ¡PESAS!

-Así es, supuse que siempre haz querido ser más fuerte que todos los miembros de la organización

-¡Y que mejor forma que ejercitándote!... decide rápido Lexaeus, porque esta oferta es para hoy y… ¡SE VA, SE VA!

-¿Que decides Lexaeus?... ¿vas a jugar Poker por estas pesas modernas?, ¿o decides seguir leyendo un libro prestado que al fin y al cabo regresaras esta tarde?

-Tomate tu tiempo

-Yo… yo… ¡Voy a jugar Poker por las pesas!

-Señores y Nobodies… ¡Lexaeus a decidido jugar Poker por las pesas!

El público se emociona y grita eufóricamente… el publico esta constituido por Demyx, sus clones de agua, los nobodies de Luxord… y Roxas que por casualidad pasaba por ahí y no tenia ni idea de que es lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento

-Has tomado una sabia decisión, Lexaeus -Decía Luxord susurrando para que nadie del publico lo oyera.

**Mientras tanto en el publico donde se encontraban Roxas y Demyx.**

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?, ¿me puedes explicar Demyx?

-¡Hola Roxas!, estamos siendo parte del publico

-¿Para que o quien?

-Para el concurso de Luxord

-¿El concurso de Luxord?

-Si!, Luxord esta haciendo un concurso para hacer mas divertido el Castillo del Olvido…

-¿Y porque esta participando Lexaeus, si se supone que a él no le gusta este tipo de cosas?

-Porque quiere ganar unas pesas

-Entiendo

-Por cierto Roxas, ¿no quieres apoyarlo?

-No puedo Demyx, se supone que me encontraría con Axel en el 4 piso para una misión que nos encargara Marluxia

-¡Vamos Roxas!

-…

-…

-Esta bien, pero espero que Axel no se enfade si llego tarde

-No te preocupes, Axel es muy distraído, y que se aburre con facilidad, así que de seguro estará jugándole una broma a Vexen o quizás esta molestando a alguien para que haga algo sumamente vergonzoso para entretenerse…

**En el 4° Piso del Castillo del Olvido en ese preciso momento**

-¡Atchuuuuu!... Que raro, de seguro el gruñón de Saix esta hablando mal de mi…después me las arreglare con él… mientras tanto…

-¡BAILA VEXEN!, ¡Quiero que sigas bailando mientras te tomas esa sustancia sumamente extraña!

-O si no te arriesgaras a que se quemen tus pies… o te derritas XP

-Déjame decirte que esto solo lo hago por conveniencia y no por gusto… `_´

-Si si claro, ahora sigue bailando. XD

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. ToT

-¿Me pregunto porque estará tardando tanto Roxas?… en fin, mientras lo espero sin aburrirme no hay ningún problema

-¡Sigue bailando… no he dicho que pares!

-Si señor

-¡¿SI SEÑOR QUEE?!

-Si Señor Supremo Axel… ¬¬*

-Así me gusta ;D

**Mientras tanto de vuelta en el Concurso de Luxord**

-Gracias por el ambiente Demyx

-Cuando quieras Luxord, pero tendré que cobrarte…

-Ponlo en mi cuenta

-Siempre dices eso… _"Solo para no pagarme" _¬3¬

-Me darías el favor de dejarme a solas con Lexaeus

-Pero quiero ver como juegan! DX

-¿Acaso piensas que te daré permiso para hacer eso?…-Dijo mientras le enviaba una mirada amenazante al pobre de Demyx

-Ehhhh… acabo de recordar que tenia algo que hacer en… mi cuarto, nos vemos!.. TU ME ACOMPAÑAS ROXAS!

-EH?-Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de ser arrastrado por un temeroso Demyx

-Bien… ahora que ya no hay… estorbos y chismosos, comenzaremos con el juego de Poker ¿Te parece bien?

-Mientras mas rápido, mejor

**Después de 10 minutos**

-Eso fue demasiado humillante y muy rápido a mi parecer

-Porque nadie de aquí me da pelea?... se que soy un experto jugando Poker pero, por favor!... tanto como para todos duraren jugando menos de 20 minutos?

-De que te estas quejando si al fin de cuentas, siempre ganas

-Eso es cierto

-Bien acabemos esto de una buena vez que tengo prisa por terminar el libro

-Nada de forcejeos?, nada de insultos a mi persona?... que aburrido eres, pero aun así me agrada tu actitud… entonces a cumplir la apuesta

-Pero antes solo quiero cambiar algo de la apuesta

-No puedes cambiar nada

-Esta vez es diferente; la parte en donde debo de robar los libros de Zexion… al menos estas consiente de cuantos libros tiene?

-Se a donde quieres llegar… a lo que te refieres es que no puedes tomar "prestado" todos los libros ya que son muchos verdad?

-Lo entiendes verdad?... es para mi imposible robarlos todos

-Vale, vale, vale… ya entendí… de acuerdo, solo tómale prestado unos 10 o 20 libros nada menos de eso entendido?... y que sean los que mas aprecie, sino no hay trato

-Comprendo perfectamente

(…)

De mala gana, Lexaeus cumplía con la apuesta mientras buscaba a los presuntos involucrados de dicha apuesta. Primero encontró a Xigbar quejumbroso por estar comentando su descontento del asunto de Luxord a un desinteresado Xemnas que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Una vez que Xemnas se retiro del lugar harto de las quejas de Xigbar que no tenia pruebas del crimen de Luxord, Lexaeus aprovecho la oportunidad para poner en acción su plan.

Que consistía así:

Paso 1: Acercarse como si nada a Xigbar

Paso 2: Tratar de entablar conversación sin que sospeche (Ya que en primer lugar Lexaeus no habla mucho, solo lo esencial)

Paso 3: Inventar un juego para que se quite el parche, se lo entregue y se tape los ojos con un pañuelo

Paso 4: Huir como si la vida estuviera en juego y decirle que un Nobodie de Axel tomo su parche en una dirección contraria a la que el esta huyendo (o por tomar) y…

Paso 5: Ver la escena para descubrir si le da risa o lastima. FIN DEL PLAN

Una vez que recapitulo el plan, salio de su escondite y se dispuso a llevarlo a cabo. Cuando llego lo saludo y le pregunto el porque de su extraño comportamiento. Xigbar algo desconcertado le pregunto si se encontraba bien, por el repentino cambio de actitud hacia su persona; Lexaeus por su parte le aclaro que el hecho de que hablara con él, era por el simple hecho de interés. Xigbar lo tomo como una incitación a que le comentara de todo, por lo que le explico todo lo que tuvo que hacer para cumplir la apuesta de Luxord; desde el incidente con Xaldin, la persecución de Vexen **(NA: Xigbar no era tan tonto, por lo que decidió omitir lo que le hizo a el pobre de Lexaeus cuando ese día estaba bien dormidito)** y sobre sus armas nuevas que no servían de nada. Lexaeus por su parte le pasaba lo mismo que a Xemnas, le daba el avión, pero solo para cumplir tan rápido como fuera posible su apuesta. Cuando Lexaeus encontró el momento justo de interrumpir su "Interesante" anécdota, le dijo que para desahogarse de su estrés ¿porque no jugaba un juego de _**"la gallina ciega"**_?, donde tenia que taparse los ojos con un pañuelo, encontrar a una persona y adivinar quien es (**NA: No tengo la mas remota idea de cómo se juega, por lo que solo menciono como me imagino yo el juego).**

Xigbar con gusto acepto jugar, pero a la hora de ponerse el pañuelo negro, Lexaeus le pidió que se quitara su parche por cortesía. Cuando lo hizo a espaldas de él para que no lo viera; lo amenazo diciendo que si llegaba a maltratarlo, él personalmente iba a ser su vida miserable aunque eso signifique hacerlo eternamente. Captando su amenaza, tomo el parche y le dio unas cuantas vueltas para marearlo un poco… sin embargo como Xigbar se tomaba muy en serio el juego espero a que alguien llegara, para guiarlo y que persiguiera a esa persona. En ese preciso momento pasaba muy tranquilo Demyx escuchando su musica, de repente Lexaeus empuja al ciego Xigbar y aprovechando que Demyx esta sordo grita:

-XIGBAR!, DEMYX SE A ROBADO TU PARCHE Y SE ESTA BURLANDO DE TI CAMINANDO TRANQUILO SABIENDO QUE ESTAS CIEGO COMO PARA VERLO Y PERSEGUIRLO!

-QUEEEEEEEE!? DONDE ESTA?!

-Esta enfrente de ti

-Ese Demyx, si cree que por el hecho de no tener parche no seré capas de perseguirlo… pues se equivoca! porque si se trata de un sustituto de mi parche sé encontrar algo que lo sustituya por el momento; como por ejemplo… este pañuelo, en la forma correcta se convierte en un parche

-DEMYX DEVUELVEME MI PARCHE!-Mascullo teniendo el pañuelo en una posición que ocultaba muy bien su ojo izquierdo

-… n_n

-NO TE HAGAS EL SORDO! QUIERO MI PARCHE

-… n_n

-CON QUE ASI LO QUIERES EH?... pues que así sea!

En ese preciso momento Xigbar empezó a correr al no recibir respuesta del guitarrista, con la misión de atrapar a Demyx y recuperar su parche robado. En lo que concierne a Demyx aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Xigbar seguía su camino, sin embargo al notar que una sombra se aproximaba a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia su persona, decido fijar su mirada al portador de aquella persona; cuando lo encontró, su sonrisa que se había formado en su cara, se desvaneció rápidamente para ser sustituida por una de horror. Como si se percatara del peligro, empezó a correr con desesperación hacia cualquier lugar como si su vida estuviera en el hilo de la vida y la muerte. Sin mas preámbulo, Lexaeus que se había quedado como espectador observaba como Demyx corría por su vida por algo que no cometió y Xigbar persiguiéndolo con aura de asesino serial… cumpliendo su plan a excepción del ultimo paso, tomo rumbo hacia la siguiente parte de su apuesta.

(…)

La parte mas difícil de su apuesta era precisamente robar el cuadro de Saix, su bien mas preciado en toda la faz del universo. Había recordado la ultima vez que alguien intento robarle algo a Saix y ese alguien termino casi medio muerto de no ser por Xemnas que lo tranquilizo en el momento justo antes de que le diera el golpe final. Al solo recordarlo, no quería terminar como aquella persona que afortunadamente no murió pero pudo llegar a serlo. Una vez que se aseguro que Saix no estaba en su cuarto, entro con sigilo; vio muchas cosas que no eran de importancia, hasta que lo encontró… el cuadro de Saix que mostraba a Kingdom Hearts y que estaba autografiada por el mismísimo Xemnas, cosa extraña ya que Kingdom Hearts no es de su propiedad ni siquiera el cuadro fue hecho por él. En todo caso tomo el cuadro gigante, merodeo el lugar para no ser atrapado con las manos en la masa, una vez que vio que no había nadie en el pasillo salio con cautela y prisa hacia su cuarto para esconder el cuadro. Una vez llegado a la entrada de su cuarto la abrió y la cerró tan rápido como entro. Puso el cuadro en su armario y se sentó en la cama para pensar en el siguiente movimiento que hacer para la siguiente parte de su apuesta; sin embargo un portazo lo saco de sus ideas. Al encontrar al dueño de tal escándalo, no pudo evitar dar un grito de espanto… era Saix quien había entrado a su cuarto con un portazo.

-Lexaeus, perdona mis modales pero estoy buscando un cuadro… de casualidad no lo haz visto y si no fuera molestia también a la persona que lo tiene?

-Cu-Cuadro?... n-necesito mas detalles… c-como es… exactamente… si se podría saber?

-Te ocurre algo?, suenas muy raro

-Oh!... lo que pasa es que… t-tengo mu-mucho fri-fri-frio, en estos momentos voy a buscar una manta para… arro-arroparme antes de que me de un re-re-resfriado-Hablo con dificultad mientras fingía tener escalofríos

-Entiendo… como te decía, el cuadro que estoy buscado tiene la imagen de Kingdom Hearts

-La imagen de Kingdom Hearts?

-Así es

-L-Lamento decirte que no lo he visto, pero si le preguntas a los demás de seguro te dicen algo

-Bueno… si llegas a ver mi cuadro, no dudes en decírmelo

-Lo tengo bien en claro

Tal cual como llego, se fue Saix al menos si azotar de nuevo la puerta; como si Lexaeus hubiera terminado con un interrogatorio de una escena del crimen, exhalo pesadamente y salio del cuarto dejando atrás el parche y el cuadro bien escondidos en su habitación.

(…)

Esta vez, en el saqueo de los libros de Zexion no fue tan difícil como lo esperaba, simplemente espero a que este saliera de su habitación y los tomo con mucha calma y paciencia que al final no resulto lesionado ni con sospechas de los demás, sin embargo su trabajo aun no acababa...

Andaba caminando en por todo el castillo para encontrarse _"casualmente"_ con todos los que se encontraran en los pasillos. Por suerte a los que tendría que obedecer eran muy pocos por lo que el martirio no era tan grande; primero fue sirviente de Vexen que lo tomo mas bien como una incitación a no ser sirviente sino como un "conejillo de indias" que al final se la paso terriblemente mal por experimentar millones de disecciones a ranas, conejos y luego a él; ver como comen y beben alimentos altamente _"Tóxicos"_ para después hacerlo él. Todo esto para escapar en el momento justo… ya que lo siguiente que planeaba Vexen hacer con su persona era concluir con un flamante final, y cuando se refiere a flamante no es precisamente una parrillada… mas bien era tirarse a un recipiente con químicos que ardían a grandes temperaturas y probar de extraña manera que se puede crear un químico que es capaz de incendiar y quemar con rapidez todo lo que toca… si, definitivamente tome una buena decisión se repetía varias veces en su mente.

Con Zexion fue una pesada carga… y no es literalmente; Zexion le ordeno que fuera su cargador de libros…en palabras de Lexaeus "burro de carga"; llevando de un lado a otro el pobre de Lexaeus con pesados libros que provenían de la biblioteca con destino al cuarto del peliazul. Con un dolor intenso de espalda y con pocas fuerzas, Lexaeus seguía caminando para buscar a su próximo amo.

El siguiente fue Axel que aprovecho la ocasión para hacer travesuras, bromas y cualquier cosa que se lo ocurra… teniendo como excusa de que tenia un cómplice que lo ayudara o… usando al pobre Lexaeus como un chivo expiatorio para salvarse él de los castigos y regaños. Todo lo bien planeado de Axel fue tomando forma para después ser ejecutado… la primera broma de Axel teniendo a Lexaeus como cómplice fue pegar a Demyx a su silla favorita que usa para tocar, Demyx cuando le llaman para hacer una misión siempre dice "Jamás me voy a despegar de mi silla, es lo único que mas fascina hacer además de conseguir platines"… y como Axel tomo muy seriamente las primeras palabras del guitarrista decidió ayudarlo, dejando así a un Demyx andando con una silla pegada en su trasero y exclamando a los 4 vientos "QUITENME MI SILLA, QUE NO LA QUIERO TAN PEGADA A MI". La siguiente broma fue para Saix que Axel le ordeno a Lexaeus pintar afuera del castillo del mundo Inexistente con mayusculas que Saix esta enamorado de Xemnas y que a soñado varias veces su boda con él, donde Saix declara ser la novia con un hermoso vestido y velo blanco. Cuando el peliazul con una cicatriz vio el texto después de 10 minutos, fue corriendo como una bala para encontrar y descuartizar al inepto de la broma, al llegar al lugar no encontró a nadie a quien gritar y regañar por lo que ordeno a varios de sus Nobodies limpiar el llamativo texto que lo dejaba en vergüenza; por otro lado Axel reía sin parar en el piso Nº 3 del Castillo del Olvido y Lexaeus afortunadamente escapo cuando Axel estaba ocupado riéndose.

Lexaeus aun mas agotado que antes seguía caminando por los pisos superiores del Castillo del Olvido, cuidando que Axel no lo encontrara para no volver a hacer mas bromas donde él estuviera implicado, camino y camino por varios pasillos hasta que sus pies se lo permitieron; se sentó a descansar en una de las sillas que se encontraba por allí para recuperar fuerzas… cuando se recupero, siguió su camino hasta que termino en el ultimo piso del Castillo… en todo su trayecto no se encontró a nadie mas que no fuera Zexion, Vexen o Demyx que minutos atrás estaba pegado a su silla en el piso Nº 4. Todo extraño a Lexaeus que no comprendía el motivo por el cual no encontrara a Larxene, Marluxia o incluso a Roxas que siempre pasaba por allí… un millón de preguntas planteaba Lexaeus pero todas al fin y al cabo terminaron olvidándose por la ignorancia y alegría del propio Lexaeus que al dar por terminado su torturosa apuesta, regresaría a su cómoda cama a descansar… descontando claro la parte en la que recordara que ya no tenia su Axe sword y que había pasado una humillación difícil de olvidar… pero todo esto no le importaba… para él no había nada mejor para tranquilizarse que dormir una merecida siesta.

Pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como lo había esperado, en su cama se hallaba una carta firmada por Luxord que con tan solo recordarlo lo enfadaba tanto que olvidaba por completo su plan de relajación. La tomo, la abrió y empezó a leer su contenido… cuando termino de leerla empezó a arrugar sin ningún cuidado la carta hasta hacerla una bola y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al mas olvidado rincón de su habitación. El muy fastidioso Luxord le había escrito esto:

_Veo que te divertiste mucho hoy, consintiendo a todos los miembros que se encontraban en rondando por el Castillo del Olvido._

_Me agrado tu actitud en todo el transcurso de la apuesta, aunque esperaba una cara de angustia y dolor… la próxima vez espero encontrarte así y que te diviertas como lo hiciste hoy._

_Con cariño, Luxord._

_PD: Como soy muy generoso te he ayudado en resolver el problema de tu nueva arma, estoy seguro que te encantara, esta debajo de tu cama… no me des las gracias que lo único que hice fue ayudarte en momentos de necesidad. Eso si, ni se te ocurra utilizar otra arma que no sea esa porque me he encargado personalmente de que uses únicamente esa arma. Recibo halagos cualquier día_

_Luxord_

Como por inercia busco debajo de su cama para averiguar lo que le hacia gracia a Luxord que hasta lo demostraba en la carta… como lo esperaba estaba exactamente el arma que tanto estaba alardeando Luxord… y era nada mas ni nada menos que un martillo de juguete donde el mango y de la parte superior era amarillo y de los lados era de un color rojo intenso. En solo unos segundos la cara de Lexaeus paso de su color natural a un rojo mas intenso que el martillo, puede que incluso de un tono mas rojo llegando a competir con el color de cabello de Axel. En eso momentos solo tenia 2 pensamientos hurgando en su mente, el primero y con ansias de cumplir es mandar al otro mundo a Luxord (NA: Hipotéticamente no a cualquier mundo existente en el universo, mas bien al mundo de los muertos) y el segundo y difícil de creer incluso para él es golpear y destrozar todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, cosa que solo los locos como Vexen, Xaldin entre otros harían para tranquilizarse; aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza trato de conciliar el sueño…que no fue del todo posible.

(…)

A la mañana siguiente Lexaeus se levanto de muy mal humor… ese preciso día, tenia una misión a primera hora y para acabarla era precisamente de exterminar Heartless. No cabía duda de que aunque quisiera no podía cumplir esa misión por el simple hecho de no tener en su poder su valorada arma… a menos de que intentara exterminar con un martillo de plástico y que hace un insoportable ruido al golpear algo… definitivamente no podía cumplir esa misión. Así que Lexaeus hizo un plan para excusarse de hacerlo y evitar una vergüenza mas… el plan consistía en beberse sin que nadie lo viera una sustancia de Vexen que no fuera tan peligrosa para provocarle algún malestar (NA: Tuvo que recurrir a esto para zafarse del trabajo, suena loco pero era lo primero que se le vino a la mente). Cuando lo hizo una vez estando en su habitación, tuvo una repentina jaqueca, fiebre y gripe al mismo tiempo. Xemnas se desesperó después de llamar repetidas veces a Lexaeus que no aparecía, así que personalmente fue a su habitación y darle un discurso, molestia o regañisa por su inesperada falta. Pero cuál fue su reacción al encontrar al encontrar a Lexaeus en un pésimo estado de salud, con la voz débil Lexaeus le dice que aunque "quisiera" ir a la misión que le habían impuesto no podía en su condición. Comprendiéndolo Xemnas se marcha y le deja unas semanas para que se recupere mientras en la alimentación le iba a traer Xaldin sus comidas diarias para que no se preocupara.

Cuando se encontraba absolutamente solo… después de la oleada de chismosos que querían ver lo que pasaba en su habitación, se sintió reconfortantemente a gusto, no solo porque le dieran más de 2 semanas de descanso sino porque tendría una completa soledad para planear un plan de venganza a Luxord.

Si, tendría su venganza… no importa cuánto se tardara, todo con tal de recuperar a su adorada y fiel arma.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora: **Que tal les pareció?, les gusto, no les agrado o simplemente les pareció como mas o menos bien o mal.

Todo lo que quieran decirme díganmelo en rewiens, los recibire con gusto.

**LokiBoom2: **Acerca de lo del One-Shot, me gustaría que los personajes fueran un Roxas x Namine, me gusta esa pareja, además de Sora x Kairi y Riku x Xion, pero si el One-Shot tiene que ser de solo los miembros de la Organización XIII, entonces que sea con los personajes Axel, Demyx y Roxas, porque me da la impresión que si los juntan a ellos específicamente puede pasar un sin fín de cosas que sean graciosas, locas y con una muy buena razón para recibir un regaño por parte de Xemnas y todos los miembros de la Organización.

Y también en lo que respecta a los demás capítulos y a mi otro fanfiction, voy a estar ausente en actualizar este y el otro fanfiction, sinceramente quiero concentrarme completamente en mis estudios de la Universidad y por eso este fanfiction no será actualizado por un largo tiempo.

Perdonen las molestias que cause todo esto.

Se cuidan Bye.


End file.
